villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darkrai (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)
Darkrai is the overall main antagonist of the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Series. ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon'' Though Darkrai is normally a well meaning being, in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series of games, mainly Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, Darkrai serves as the main antagonist and is a force of pure evil. Darkrai is the Pokémon responsible for the initial destruction of Temporal Tower, halting the flow of time and driving Dialga to insanity. He then presumably controlled the world from the shadows, using Primal Dialga as a puppet ruler. When Grovyle, Celebi and the Player planned to go back in time via Celebi's Passage of Time and prevent the collapse of Temporal Tower, thereby preventing the dark world Darkrai had created from existing, Darkrai intervened, attacking Grovyle and the Player as they travelled through time, separating them and transforming the Player into a Pokémon and giving them amnesia. Despite this, the Player, their Partner and Grovyle were successful in their mission to prevent the destruction of time, and Darkrai's dark future is erased. However, Darkrai is not seen until much later in the game. The Player begins to have dreams involving a Pokémon named Cresselia, who tells them that their continued existence is causing a rift the fabric of space and time, as they originated from a non-existent future. Later, the Player and their Partner are alerted to the fact that Azurill has fallen into a nightmare he can't wake from. With the help of Drowzee, the pair are sent into Azurill's nightmare and encounter Cresselia where it is revealed that the Partner had been having the same dreams as the Player, as they had been to the erased future. Cresselia attempts to kill them, claiming it is for the greater good, but is interrupted by Drowzee and flees. A few days after the Azurill event, the Player and Partner are abducted by Palkia and taken to Spacial Rift, where he attempts to execute them for distorting space and time. They escape from him temporarily, and later encounter him again and defeat him in battle. Soon after his defeat, Palkia is frozen into a nightmare, and a disembodied voice asks the pair if they would like to travel into Palkia's nightmare. When they do, they encounter not only Palkia, but Cresslia as well, who had been the one to inform him about the distortion caused by the Player and Partner. Cresselia attempts once again to kill the pair, but once again is stopped. Another Cresselia appears, telling the Player, Partner and Palkia that the Cresselia that had contacted them in their dreams was actually Darkrai in disguise, who had been attempting to kill the pair so that they could not interfere with his new plans for a world of darkness. Darkrai, enraged that he had failed yet again to kill the pair, flees, telling them to meet him in Dark Crater if they want to stop him. The Player, Partner, and the real Cresselia comply, traveling to the deepest part of the Dark Crater, where Darkrai attempts to convince the Player and Partner to join him and help him kill Cresselia. The Partner, claiming that they stand no chance against Darkrai anyway, accepts Darkrai's offer, and joins him in attempting to coerce the Player. However, the Player figures out that the Partner hasn't actually betrayed them, and what they're seeing is actually a nightmare created by Darkrai. Darkrai then proceeds to summon six minions (Aggron, Arbok, Magmortar, Mismagius, Rhyperior, and Magcargo), and the two parties battle, with the Player's group emerging victorious. Despite his loss, Darkrai claims that he has not been defeated, and opens a Dimensional Hole through which to escape, after which he can simply start his plan over at a different time. However, just as Darkrai is about to enter the Dimensional Hole, Palkia appears, and announces that he is there to destroy Darkrai. Darkrai attempts to flee through the Dimensional Hole, but Palkia launches an attack (presumably Hyper Beam) at it, shattering the Dimensional Hole with Darkrai in it. Palkia states that Darkrai is however, not dead, rather, he has reappeared in some distant corner of the world, likely with amnesia, similar to what happened to the Player when Darkrai attacked them during time travel. After this, Darkrai can be found in a number of dungeons (provided the player has a Secret Slab or Mystery Part in their inventory) and potentially recruited. Moves * Hypnosis (Psychic) * Quick Attack (Normal) * Nightmare (Ghost) * Double Team (Normal) * Ominous Wind (Ghost) Trivia * The Mystery Dungeon incarnation is without a doubt the evilest out of all of Darkrai's incarnations, but if the Poképark version would never have redeemed himself, he would most likely be very close. * While he is mostly referred as to as a male, he is also mentioned as being genderless multiple times. Navigation Category:Dark Forms Category:Pure Evil Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Elementals Category:Undead Category:Nihilists Category:Enigmatic Category:Serial Killers